Bad to Worse
by Luna-2015
Summary: Things are bad, but they just got worse! What do you do when you are a 16 year-old wizard who finds himself pregnant? Warnings: Angst, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1  Sick

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Title: Bad to Worse.**

**Spoilers: Books 1-7**

**Disclaimer: This is written purely for entertainment purposes and the no profit is obtained.**

**Warnings: some language? Mpreg...Don't like, don't read. Teen Pregnancy**

**Chapter 1 : Sick**

69696969696969696969696969

**Summary:** Things are bad, but they just got worse! What do you do when you are a 16 year-old wizard who finds himself pregnant?

69696969696969696969696969

AN: Though Mpreg, this is not a sun shine and rainbows story.

69696969696969696969696969

A knock sounded at simple wooden door.

A thin woman with black shoulder length hair, plain, but kind looking stood on the other side listening to the retching noises inside.

She knocked again. "Darling. Are you alright?" It was heart breaking for her to hear the sounds on the other side.

"Leave the boy alone," Shouted a man from down stairs. He sat in an old rustic armchair holding a glass of Scotch, his distinctive hooked nose sat upon a light toned (sallow) face adorned with a pair of dark eyes and short greasy black hair. Despite having a thin build he had pot belly rounded out from years of excessive alcohol.

The woman at the top of the stairs, his wife, ignored him.

She knocked again. "Darling. Please open the door." she pleaded.

The boy whom the man had spoke of and the centre of the commotion was bent over the toilet. Reaching up he pulled an old moth eaten towel, which many would thrown out, off the bar holding it, to wipe his mouth.

Grasping the side of the toilet he slowly rose to his feet.

He turned reluctantly to look at the image of himself in the mirror. Though currently thinner and paler, he bore a astounding resemblance to his father. He had the same hooked nose and dark features, though, much to his father's annoyance, his hair was much longer. There was one critical difference between them; unlike his father he possessed a gift. He could do magic. It was a trait he had gotten from his mother.

He heard the woman knock at the door and ask to come in.

He didn't really want his mother seeing him like this. He had been vomiting for nearly two weeks now, morning, day, and night. His already thin figure had started to lose some weight. He had hoped that it would go away. That he would wake up one morning and feel better. That he was perfectly fine. He had been insisting to his mother on the other side of the door to many days that he was fine. He wanted to believe he was, but he wasn't. No amount of denial would change that.

He took a deep breath and unlocked the door for the woman. He looked down at his feet.

As she opened the door her eyes widened as she examined his haggard appearance.

Her hand came to rest on his cheek. He looked up to her eyes which threatened to spill out tears.

"Come." She instructed. Before leading him down stairs to where the older man sat.

"And where are you going?" The older man demanded still holding his glass of scotch.

She stopped and addressed him "Our son is sick. I'm taking him to see someone."

"What are you taking about woman?" He grumbled "He has already seen someone. He's seen three someone's! And they all said the same thing."

"Well now he'll see a fourth!" She said handing her son a light jacket.

"It will pass." Her husband insisted.

"No it will not!" She yelled directly at him." It's getting worse Tobias! Eveyday!"

"Who are you going to see? What are they going to tell you that the other three can't?" He emptied his glass down his throat.

"It's been two weeks! Two weeks and it's getting worse! He needs to see someone who can tell if this sickness is caused by something... magical."

"Magical" his face stiffened. He got up from his chair, unsteady from the liquor he had drunk. "Magical! You promised me that you would not allow magic to affect this family anymore than it already has! God Damn it Eileen! You promised that when we got married."

Tobias had once been a charming young man as normal as they came. In the summer of his 19th birthday he met a young curious woman who had once confessed that she had never known a muggle before. She was quick to point out that she knew a few muggle-borns, but not one muggle. He had, of course, no idea what she was talking about. Even after years of marriage to a witch he had no idea what she was talking about half the time.

Eileen was plain. Her sister was the pretty one. She was the bright one; the top of her class, especially skilled in potions. Grades were important to her; more important than her pure-blood status, or making those connections which later suited any member of the 'pure-blood club'.

Her sister had always been her father's favourite. She had done all the right things. She had focused her attention on the right subjects in school, learning the right spells and eventually she married the right man, a pure-blood.

Already the black sheep of the Prince family with a fascination for the muggle world Her meeting with Tobias had made things worse between her the rest of her family.

It was seen as a disgrace, in her circle of family and friends, to have any contact with a muggle and in the eyes of her father anyone who did was the lowest of the low.

So proud of their blood status and assured of their superiority above non-magical people, known as muggles, that when it was discovered that she had been corresponding with a muggle through letters, secret meetings and even using a muggle device known as a telephone; the family had been furious.

What had started out as curiosity about a muggle known as Tobias, had soon lead to a romance. Before ether Eileen or the muggle, Tobias, knew, she was pregnant.

When Eileen announced her pregnancy by the muggle, her father who disowned her. From then on pretending he had only one child, the family followed suit.

It was then, in a conversation with Tobias, that the topic of magic had arisen. She thought it was necessary to disclose this detail to the muggle, Tobias. Like all muggles, except for a select few, he had been taught from early childhood that magic was all 'make-believe', that it did not exist within the confines of the real world or rational thought. Anyone who said otherwise was laughed at, usually publicly.

He too had laughed, at first. Then she showed him. He quickly stopped laughing and started running. Eileen had never seen anyone run so fast. He didn't talk to her for a few days afterwards. When he did, he was uneasy about it, as though he was not sure that what he had seen wasn't some type of hallucination.

Tobias decided they should get married before the pregnancy became noticeable. He had been raised in a religious household after all. His father had the family attend every Sunday, Every holiday and anytime the patriarch had felt it was for the good of the family; even if it was at 5:00 o'clock in the morning.

Tobias being disturbed by what he perceived as Eileen's demonic powers had made one demand of her. She had to give up magic.

It had been a tough decision. She would have liked to be a potions mistress, maybe even open her own potions shop, but her relationship with Tobias and the baby on the way, put a wrench into the cogs of her life. She decided it had been the right one at the time.

They rushed into a marriage. Eileen and Tobias were happy for a while. Not long after, Tobias's father died of cancer. Months later his mother, too died from a complication after a hysterectomy.

Without his parents Tobias lost any sense of responsibility. He started to drink eventually he lost his job due to alcoholism. He had never got his life back together since.

Eileen found herself having to support the family, sometimes working 60 hours a week, while Tobias usually sat on his ass day and night getting drunk in front of the television.

At times she wondered if they had ever loved each other. She wondered if maybe he had been so fascinated in her strange mysterious ways.

Like nearly all witches and wizards they could disappear and no one from the muggle world could find them. Several times she had said farewell to him before slipping into a hidden magical location, such as 'The leaky Cauldron.' He never had any idea where she had slipped off to. Tobias had found himself searching for where she had gone many times, trying to follow her. He never could find these hidden doors, as they were invisible to muggles who would walk past by them hundreds of times without ever seeing it. Maybe he had liked the chase, the puzzle that she had been to him.

Maybe, she admitted to herself, she too had been fascinated in him. He had been forbidden fruit for her. She had liked the chase of being pursued by someone who didn't know or care anything about magic or blood-status. Someone who was different from everyone she had ever allowed to associate with. Like an anthropologist finding herself drawn into another culture without truly leaving their own. The ways of muggles were as strange and mysterious to her as she was sure her ways were to him.

Tobias drank. As he did this he often dwelled on what could or should have been. Eileen might have done the same if she had not chosen to focus on her young son. She tried to care for him the best she could. But she had neither the money nor the time to give him the proper attention. Tobias had never been much of a father, provider, or anything.

Fighting.

They were always fighting. Always fighting about something.

Sometimes their fights became physical. Tobias, stronger, was always the winner in these. If Eileen were permitted to use magic these fights would not have been so one sided; though she did on occasion get a good hit in.

He would often remark that she had ruined his life. He was always saying that he could have been something if not for meeting her; Often remarking that she had bewitched him into falling in love with her.

She denied this empathically.

If you saw Tobias in a line of men, he would not be a man most would find attractive. She told him this. If she were to ensnare a muggle through magical means, she would not have chosen him. She had told him time and again how much better she could have done.

He was nobody, while she was a pure-blood, something of an ever shrinking supply. Her family was not rich like the Potters, the Malfoys, the Blacks, or many other of the old-blood families, but they did have money. More to the point, in the wizarding world blood-status still meant more to many with power and influence than skills. Last she heard her sister; possessing little talent had married a wealthy successful man. She too could have easily found a husband from a pure-blood family and lived a very comfortable life.

A pure-blood witch, giving up magic to marry a muggle. It would be enough to cause some to weep and other laugh.

All-in-all she had in comparison sacrificed more to their life, their family than he.

When their son started to accidently use magic the fights started to intensify. Tobias hadn't realized that magic could be inherited.

In more than one fight he had pointed at his son and remarked that she should have told him that the boy would be a freak, like her.

She had threatened to leave more than a few times, but her family and the few friends she had once had would not associate with her. To them she had disgraced not only her family but her people.

Tobias had made a bad reputation for the family. While out, even shopping people would point her and her son out and made remarks about them. Few people wanted to be associated with them. So Eileen didn't make, or sometimes even keep, any new friends.

When the fighting got bad. When they turned physical and he hurt her, She had nowhere to go.

Having been raised in the wizarding she had no skills in the muggle world. According to muggle society she didn't even had a high school diploma and she could very well explain Hogwarts. While she had considered getting those credentials, She had little identification in the muggle world, something which seemed to be required.

Everything the family had, the house, their car (Which only worked half the time.) was in Tobias Snape's name she didn't have a bank account in the muggle world. Despite her attempt the banks all required some of that identification she didn't have.

It was tragic. Even though she worked long and hard for everything they had, she saw little of the fruits of her labour.

Their son looked up from the floor. "Magic? You mean like a curse?" He asked speaking for the first time that evening.

"Yes." Eileen answered softly.

"But...school ended before-"

"Not all spells and potions are instantaneous." She reminded him.

"That right just like the-"

"I don't need examples darling."

"Hold-on a moment!" Tobias objected. "You are not going to take my son to some witchdoctor to be treated. If the doctors say he's fine, then he's fine!"

"I will not watch **our **son get any sicker."

"NO." Tobias blocked their path.

"No?" She smirked "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm your husband and the head of this family."

"Head of the family? No Tobias. I'm the head of the family. When was the last time you contributed to this family? You have not held down a job in years. Years! I provide for this family! Not you!" She pointed a finger at him. "Move!"

In the boy's younger days his mother had yielded to his father on nearly every decision. Because one way or another Tobias got his way. Tobias was a mean drunk and he was always drunk. But in recent years Eileen had been standing up to the drunk. The boy supposed that his mother had once felt it more important to yield for his sake. Now that he was older and perhaps she a little wiser, it was easier for her to do.

He was proud of her none-the-less.

The boy lifted his arm pointing his wand at his father.

"Wait!" his father held up his hands, "You can't do-"

"Obviviate-minito."

"How much of his memory will be gone?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"A bout of minute or so."

She nodded understanding the implications of the situation. Since her son was not allowed to do magic just yet, she would need to claim it was her doing. As for her husband he'd simply assume he blacked out and if mediwitch or mediwizard found something they could insist they went with his blessing. If there was nothing wrong, he'd never know.

She wrapped her arm around her son. "Come on Severus."

The two exited their spinners end home and quickly disappeared.

69696969696969696969696969

END of Ch 1

69696969696969696969696969

AN: Little is told of Snape's childhood, so I used some creative licence.

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: **Diagnosis**

The moment Severus got home he collapsed face first on his bed. His mind was too wound up with worry that he hadn't even bothered turned on his bedroom light.

69696969696969696969696969


	2. Chapter 2  Diagnosis

**Author: Luna_2015**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Title: Bad to Worse**

**Spoilers: Books 1-7**

**Disclaimer: This is written purely for entertainment purposes and the no profit is obtained.**

**Chapter 2 : Diagnosis**

69696969696969696969696969

The moment Severus got home he collapsed face first on his bed. His mind was too wound up with worry that he hadn't even bothered turned on his bedroom light.

He hadn't even spoken to his mother about what the medi-witch had told him. Being an underage wizard, the witch had informed his mother. On the ride home she had been just as silence as Severus.

Eventually he flipped onto his back to stare up at the ceiling where he had enchanted as a starry night sky.

He found the enchantment soothing. It was also handy for remembering the various celestial bodies, as it was easier to understand the _centaur_and their warnings when they spoke in their strange puzzles. It was always safer to have them nearby in the dark forest.

The dark forest was full of dangerous things, but he wasn't afraid. He was cautious and observant and most important, he was prepared. He knew from Hagred what sort of creatures lived there and being a studious student he was able to research everything. He wasn't brave. He wasn't looking for a fight, what he had wanted were potion ingredients, plants mostly, though finding a unicorn horn last fall was the lucky prize. Just as with deer, they only shed one every year.

Most of the time what was he was in there getting wasn't unavailable at Diagon Ally. Some were very common, but usually his small budget for potions was exhausted by November.

What was he going to do? His mind continued with what the Mid-witch had told him.

Who could he tell?

Would this affect his schooling? 'Of course it will', he thought.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The last thing he wanted was to end up in the same position as his mother. If he couldn't finish his schooling, he wouldn't be able to get a job in the wizarding world...at least not an honest one. He was not ignorant to many illegal practices, the dark arts in particular, but they were dubbed 'dark' for a reason. They were dangerous, but very convenient to those on the right end of them.

He knew from his childhood that he could not spend the rest of his life in the muggle world. While most muggles were nice enough, he had been quick to learn that he didn't belong in his father's world. Though his mother had avoided using magic, she didn't belong there either.

Freedom was just a year away and then this happened.

69696969696969696969696969

Earlier at St. Mungos...

Severus watched as the medi-witch excused herself for the fourth time. He was starting to get irritated. She had cast spell after spell, made him drink potions, pee in bottles containing potions and now he stood there in his underwear as she scanned his body with a type of crystal.

She asked what spells he had been casting over the last few months and if anyone had, to his knowledge cast one on him.

He had informed her about the various curses he had cast and those ones cast onto him. She did not seem satisfied by this.

She then scanned him again with a larger crystal.

Next she asked him about any potions he might have drunk? Especially those made by himself.

Severus felt insulted by this remark, but he hid it well and told the witch every potion he had drunk. Those he had drunk from potions class he had verified to have been done correct by his potions professor, Horace Slughorn. Though he admitted he could have had something slipped into something he drank.

She put he hands on her hips. Not out of anger, but frustration. He thought he heard her mutter 'but why would anyone...I don't understand.' and 'must be wrong.'

She asked him to sit down. Feeling a little awkward still only in his underwear, he did as she asked.

Next she asked him if he had any recent sexual encounters; particularly with any men.

'Men?' Blushing he told her no.

She looked him straight in the eye before asking him if he was sure.

He told her he was sure. He went to school to learn. Eventually he would leave the school and join the magical world. He wasn't there to experiment with his sexually. Besides there was only one who he had feeling for...and it wasn't a man.

She explained her results seeming to be prolonging the diagnosis.

He just snapped. "What is wrong with me?"

"You're pregnant."

"uh...What?"

"Congratulations Mr Snape, you're pregnant."

"I heard you." He said trying his best to conceal his annoyance. "How is this possible?"

"I personally have never seen a case, but about once or twice in century it happens to someone. Usually to someone from... an old magical family." He knew she meant Pure-blood family. "Given your mixed heritage, I was surprised."

He didn't know how he should feel. The medi-witch had been treated him like vet would an animal. Poking and prodding.

"My mother was born a Prince."

"I know. I attended school at Hogwarts too. She was a year ahead of me. In Slyerine house if I recall correctly. I was in Ravenclaw myself."

"So what do I do about this?"

Her face became stern. "This? It is a child, not a wart Mr Snape."

"I know but...I still have some schooling...so I don't want it. I want to get rid of it."

Her mouth hung open. "Mr Snape! This is a child you are talking about!"

"I know, but I'm only 16."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before."

"Before?"

"I trust that I don't need me to explain where babies come from."

This just didn't make any sense to him. Traditionally women became pregnant. Traditionally a pregnancy was preceded with sexual activity. But Severus was a virgin...wasn't he. There was a disturbing thought for Severus. Was he still a virgin? Was there any other way to get pregnant in the wizarding world he had never heard of?

"I'm not having it." He informed her. "I want an abortion."

She put her hand on her hips, this time angry at him. "You grew up in the muggle world didn't you Mr Snape?" He nodded. "Muggles may do abortions, but here in our world it is illegal."

"Illegal?"

"Yes, Illegal. It's called the repopulation act of 1947. After the fall of Grindlewald it was decided that any children conceived to one or both parents of magical ability would be protected by the ministry, unless the pregnancy posed a threat to mother's health."

"But I'm not a mother. Mothers are woman. I am a man."

"I do not care if you are the minister of magic. It is illegal and no one wanting to stay out of Azkaban would perform one."

"Men aren't supposed to get pregnant. Surely that qualifies as a threat to my health." he pleaded.

She ignored him. "I expect that you will to inform the father,... the... other person involved."

The Father! He had forgotten about that! Unless this was some cloning spell or potion, the thing inside him was 50% someone else's...but who.

"Since you are still underage, I must inform your mother of the results." She wasn't asking for permission. She was telling him. Initially he was angry she was telling his mother, but as he thought, he imagined it would be better this way. She would eventually know and he didn't want to look her in the eye when she found out.

She left the room and returned with two bottles of what looked like pill caplets.

"For your nausea." she explained. "Take one at least an hour before each meal and one before bedtime. It's completely safe for the baby. These are in pill format. They are quite popular for those who live in the muggle world. It looks less magical. You will also need to take vitamins."

He felt a little embarrassed now, but not for the same reason as before. "I don't have...I have a budget." He informed her. He was always embarrassed when the issue of money came up.

"Not to worry." she held up a hand. "Both of these are available free-of-charge to any witch-er, person who becomes pregnant within your income bracket."

Severus knew she meant 'poor', but was still thankful she phrased it the way she did.

"I'm going to tell your mother now. Do you want to join me."

He shook his head.

69696969696969696969696969

Spinner's End – Present

Still in the dark Severus reached over his night stand and turned on the radio.

He was having a baby. How this had happened, he didn't know. Who had gotten him pregnant, he didn't know. How he would support his baby and self, he didn't know. Would he be raising the baby or give it up for adoption? He just didn't know.

What he did know was that his lot in life had just got harder.

He could almost see his future now. Marrying someone he didn't love; having the baby, maybe more after, and having to give up his dreams of being a potion master to care for a house and child.

He'd be trapped. Just like his mother was.

Even if he put the child up for adoption, he would still have months to endure the pregnancy, something his body was not build for. Worse yet people would know about it.

They would want to know how far along he was. They would ask if he had picked out any names, whether it was a boy or girl. But most important they would ask about the father.

When he told them he didn't know, a scandal would be born before the child.

It wasn't usual for a couple to marry young. In 'Hogwarts: A history', told of a couple, 1834 both 15, who not only married while attending Hogwarts, but also had a baby while there. They were the first couple to both graduate after becoming parents. Usually the mother was forced to abandon her schooling with the news of a new arrival. While the account was full of praise it was quick to point out that marring and having a baby before graduating was not advisable.

The boy and girl was husband and wife so what happened was allowed by the rules of Hogwarts.

Getting pregnant out-of-wedlock was not. Having a pregnant student in the school without a legal partner reflected badly on the impression of the school. The girls, and it was always girls, were expelled. The school's statement about the issue was that these girls now had another life to care for. Privately they just wanted them out of sight and no longer associated with the school.

He was pregnant and had no partner. He didn't even have a name. People would talk.

They would say that he had been with too many to keep track of or if they know his economic background, that he prostituted himself while at school. Perhaps that like his father he got frequently drunk and had too many drunken one-night-stands to keep track of or that his lack of memory was simply a black out.

He didn't even have the faintest clue who the father was...or if it was a guy. Could it be a girl? Could some potion or spell be at work which allowed a female to provide DNA. He knew that he would still need some method for DNA delivery. Assuming still that it was not a clone.

Below his room he heard the all too familiar sounds of the Snape household.

"Well maybe if you did the dishes once in a while!" His father yelled at his mother.

"I might have the time if you ever got off your lazy arse and got a job" his mother yelled back "do you think that money just appears in the bank account by itself! I work all damn day!"

"Well, why don't you wave your magic wand and make everything better then!" He mocked knowing full well she had agreed not to do magic.

Severus turned up the volume on the radio. He didn't want to hear anymore. Chances are he had heard everything they would say, or rather yell, before. His parents seemed to be in a never ending loop. For as long as he could remember they had fought. About everything and anything;

As he grew older those fights started to be more and more focused on him.

As a child he had just assumed it was normal for them to do that. He had no idea how dysfunctional his family was until he met Lily Evens and her family started inviting him for supper.

The Evens were a nice family. They lived only a few doors down from the Snapes. They were one of the few around who did not look at his father's disgraceful behaviour or lack of the property's upkeep negatively on the boy.

Whenever his mother worked the night shift, the Evens often invited him over for the night. His father, you see would usually take this opportunity to invite his drinking buddies over. Even on nights when young Severus was expected to go to school in the morning.

It was while he was there that he came to understand how it was to be part of a normal family. To see a man, a father, provide for his family, instead of just drink the money away; to see a mother able to attend to her home and children. Mrs Evens had a part-time job, which she did mostly to occupy her time. Unlike his mother who had tried to get as many hours at work just to make ends meet.

The Evens family was harmonious. There were fights he had overheard from time to time, but it was nothing compared to his parents. For starters they ushered their children out of the room, remained civil to one another through out, and keep their voices down. His parent yelled so loud that half the neighbour knew not only that they were fighting, but the topic as well!

Though he was the spitting imagine of his father, he was more like his mother. Like her he was highly intelligent, skilled at potions and magical.

His father had never approved of any of those things. His father didn't much approve of anyone who was more intelligent than he was, which there were plenty.

When he had told his father about potions once and his ambition to take that up as a career, his father had given his approval... in a demeaning way.

"That's not science or magic," he father had laughed, "chopping, grinding, slicing and throwing everything into a pot! That's cooking!" His father had turned to face the kitchen where his mother had been making supper. "Your mom did that too, potions. Little good it did her though, can't cook worth shit! But if that's what you want to be, then fine. Just don't be asking me for nothing."

He heard the sound of the front door slamming. Someone was leaving the house; His father, probably to the local bar.

Severus drifted off to sleep staring up at the starry night sky at an unnamed cluster of stars. Though he had given these stars a name, one night long ago: Lilly.

Both very beautiful; both out of his reach.

Lilly.

69696969696969696969696969

END of Ch 2

69696969696969696969696969

AN:

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: **Mother's Ancestry**

She was an affection cat, except when it came to his father, who empathically hated the thing and had a history of stepping on and kicking her both accidently and deliberately**.**

69696969696969696969696969


End file.
